


Can't Let Go

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Thace doesn't want Ulaz to go.





	Can't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from tumblr: "fluffy-keef asked: Thulaz + can't let go yet kiss from the kiss prompts please?"

For the first time in years, Thace and Ulaz hadn’t been assigned to the same mission. A recent injury of Thace’s—a herniated disk and a pinched nerve in his leg—hadn’t yet been cleared by the medical staff, and while he felt fine, Kolivan hadn’t allowed him to go on the mission with Ulaz. Instead, Kolivan had gotten a younger officer who was less experienced in the field. While they were going to be separated for a couple of weeks, it wasn’t anything new. Even when they went on missions together, they were often required to maintain some semblance of radio silence until their goal was achieved.

Now, they stood in the shadow of the shuttle that was preparing to depart. Ulaz’s ears twitched, half-listening for the boarding call, as his attention was focused on Thace. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since that morning, and it was beginning to worry Ulaz. Especially since he would be leaving within the varga.

“I wish you were coming with me,” Ulaz said—not for the first time—as he ran his thumb lightly over Thace’s knuckles.

Thace nodded, and a moment of silence passed between them before he spoke. “Just be careful—”

“When am I not careful?”

Thace snorted under his breath, and his ears gave an irritated twitch. However, he also appeared to be trying to hide a fond smile. Ulaz smiled in return as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Thace’s. Then, he took hold of Thace’s chin gently as he closed what distance between them remained, and kissed him. A low purr rose in the back of Thace’s throat as he returned the kiss, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t held in Ulaz’s grip to cup his cheek. It was a soft kiss, one that lingered for several ticks longer than it should have but—

“Major?”

The voice of the on-duty Lieutenant from the other side of the ship startled Thace into drawing back, even though the Lieutenant hadn’t actually seen them. Thace’s ears had perked straight up as his listened and Ulaz’s own ears twitched in irritation.

“I think you’d better go,” Thace suggested.

“But—”

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Thace reminded him. Their noses brushed against one another before Ulaz leaned in and gave Thace another short kiss. Then, Thace parted from him and gave him a nudge. “Now, _go_ …” he said. His voice was little more than a whisper, but it held a teasing undertone. “Before Lieutenant Kost drags you out there by your ear.”

Ulaz lingered for a moment more, and dipped his head to run his nose along Thace’s temple as a means of saying goodbye. Then, he reluctantly turned away and their hands slipped from each other’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so needlessly indulgent...
> 
> and yet i do not care :P
> 
> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com) (i'm open to prompts!!)  
> beta’d by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi)


End file.
